<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>even though all evidence points to my boyfriend, i REFUSE to believe that he's the one behind these crimes!!!! by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148970">even though all evidence points to my boyfriend, i REFUSE to believe that he's the one behind these crimes!!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub'>gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Criminal Investigation, Fantasy AU, Kitsune Jäger, M/M, That's the future that liberals want, Thievery, also dominic is faithful but he like everyone is horny for doc, and women, himbos, it's just the way things are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>men will be like "i know who's guilty" then refuse to put their boyfriend on trial</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>even though all evidence points to my boyfriend, i REFUSE to believe that he's the one behind these crimes!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>request from anon on tumblr!: Hello ! 17 on the mythical prompt list with Bandit and Jäger please ? 👀 (Or any chars if you're not fond of them)</p><p>hi!!! here it is!!! i hope you enjoy 💝💝💝</p><p>p.s: tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub 👀👀👀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominic was not insane. He was certain of it. Last night, he had hidden his ice cream inside of a secret compartment in the freezer. He distinctly remembered almost knocking over Elias’s mountain of chocolate ice cream, so he knew he hadn’t been hallucinating. But it wasn’t like hallucination wasn’t a possibility. He’d spent the past week or so staying up all night with Marius watching documentaries and keeping him from calling Gustave, Olivier, and Lera to tell them about how essential oils can be used to assist with certain ailments, but how they should be used as a supplement to more traditional methods such as vaccines and antibiotics, rather than replacing them entirely. He would have to tell them of this sacrifice next time he was in medbay for something “stupid”. They owed him big time. </p><p>But enough of that. His chocolate fudge brownie ice cream was MISSING!!!!!!!! </p><p>There was a thief in the GSG9′s midst, and mark his words, he would find out who if it was the last thing he did. </p><p>First, the suspects. </p><p>1. Elias “Blitz” Kötz. Goofball, but make him driven. Already has multitudes of chocolate frozen treats, and is thus unlikely to steal someone else’s, especially since the stolen ice cream was hidden, and if Elias was in the freezer in search of treats, he was not in the state of mind to be thieving while he was at it. You didn’t hear it from Dom, but when Elias isn’t on the clock, he is best described as a......... Himbo. </p><p>2. Monika “IQ” Weiss. If you think for one goddamn second this woman consumes sugar outside of the mysterious week each month during which she eats her weight in chocolate, (the three men of the team each have their own theories about it, ranging from “werewolf” to “cheat week for chocolate addicts rehab” to “chocolate-fuelled alien who has infiltrated our society and is superior to us in every way. lads, we have a decision. either submit to this unknown species, or flee to the woods and live as hermits”) ANYWAYS!!!!!! Dom has a feeling that if he were to confront her about this, she would laugh him into next week. He has serious doubts about his self-esteem’s ability to recover from such an event, even if it would give him the perfect opportunity to storm medbay and tell Gustave the only way he would leave was if the Good Doctor would spend at LEAST an hour complimenting him. And nothing generic, either. These simply must come from the heart. He really just wants an excuse to make Doc talk with that sexy accent of his as much as possible. Is that so wrong? Either way, Monika is innocent. NEXT!</p><p>3. Marius “Jäger” Streicher. No. Absolutely not. Never. No way. Nein. How dare you even suggest it. Talk shit like that again and Dom will fuck you up, just you wait and see. Just you fuckin wait. Bitch. <br/>So. </p><p>Clearly, God is testing him. </p><p>Well. </p><p>“Women want me, God fears me.” He muttered to himself angrily as he installed a hidden camera in the kitchen. </p><p>“Dominic? Who are you talking to, mein liebe?” Dominic fell off the counter and landed flat on his back on the kitchen floor. He looked up, and swore he was in heaven, for there, above him, stood an angel in a GSG9 hoodie with the name “Brunsmeier” on it, and train-patterned sleepy pants. God bless. </p><p>“Just, uhhhhhhhh. Living out my dreams of being a parkour superstar. Yeah. Yeah.” </p><p>This sleepy little angel cocked his head a bit, brow furrowing and good LORD, isn’t he just the cuddliest canidae there is??? What? Marius has a fox-like appearance! Just because he has an attachment to his helmet and visor doesn’t mean his little squinty eyes, pointy nose, and tiny little mouth aren’t there! Not to mention those fucking EARS!!!! Scritch them if you want to be responsible for him. Little baby fox man. Baby. </p><p>“You dreamed of being a parkour superstar?” </p><p>“Yes. Lifelong dream. Finally living it out. I thank you for your support.” The angel grinned at him adorably and plopped himself down in Dom’s lap, then leaned down so he was laying on top of him. They were nose-to-nose now, and Dominic could NOT handle this kind of tension. Kiss me, you sweet little angel fox-man. Kiss me. </p><p>“IF YOU TWO COULD NOT FUCK ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR THAT’D BE GREAT” </p><p>Monika. Monika Why. Why. </p><p>-</p><p>Many hours (and many rounds- HEYO) later, Dominic is hidden away in a closet, with clear access to the kitchen, and is watching the footage from his camera like a hawk. </p><p>He ponders what he’ll do once he’s caught the bastard. Capital punishment isn’t an overreaction, right? Right. </p><p>WAIT HOLY SHIT SOMEONE’S IN THE KITCHEN</p><p>Wait. </p><p>Are those........ </p><p>Ears? As in, dog ears? </p><p>And a tail?! </p><p>The GSG9 will have to have a lengthy discussion on appropriate workplace attire. </p><p>In the meantime, Dominic has realized that this isn’t a person in the kitchen stealing his ice cream. </p><p>It’s a fox. </p><p>Like. </p><p>A real, live fox. </p><p>What The Fuck. </p><p>He scrambles to get out of the closet to catch this fox. He’s fairly certain foxes shouldn’t have chocolate. He throws open the door, hits the floor hard, and the moment he does, he hears a quiet little yip! before the fox is scurrying down the hall, tub of ice cream in tow. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>- </p><p>“ALRIGHT SCRUBS FAMILY MEETING” </p><p>Marius stumbled in from his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Elias bounded over from the couch, noticed Monika wasn’t joining them, skipped over to pick her up and carry her over, that stupid the-lights-are-on-but-no-one-is-home grin plastered on his face the whole time. You beautiful stupid slut. You’re perfect. </p><p>“There is a THIEF in our midst. Whoever it is, please just confess now and no one gets hurt.” </p><p>Elias pouted. God, he probably has an appointment to get pegged in a few minutes. Better keep this quick. </p><p>“Dominic, mein freund, maybe if you told us what has been stolen we could better help you figure out who it is!” Wow. Wow. How is this hot piece of helpful idiot not receiving constant requests for his hand in marriage. </p><p>“My ice cream, Elias. I keep it in a hidden compartment in the freezer, and the past two nights, it has been stolen by an unknown scoundrel, and I demand to know who!” </p><p>Monika banged her head on the table. “Hey dipshit, maybe if you could give us a description of the perp we would be of more use to you, instead of, you know, doing our jobs.” </p><p>“Well, Monika. The perp is a fox.” </p><p>Marius looked like he was going to be sick. </p><p>“A...... fox? As in, the woodland creature?” </p><p>“The thief had the ears and the tail of a fox! I’m not delusional. I swear it! They were real too!”</p><p>Marius stood up, slamming his hands on the table. </p><p>“IT WAS ME!!!!” </p><p>Dominic waved a hand dismissively. </p><p>“Nonsense. You do right by everyone, you’re incapable of theft.” </p><p>Marius’ face got all pinched, and he started vibrating. </p><p>“What the fu-” </p><p>All of a sudden, instead of Marius standing before them, there was a fox. </p><p>A fox wearing Dom’s hoodie and a pair of train-patterned sleepy pants. </p><p>There was silence. Distantly, Maestro could be heard singing “That’s Amore”</p><p>“So. Marius. When were you going to share with us that you’re a kitsune?” </p><p>Marius looked angy. Had he eaten today? Perhaps he was hungy. Dominic just wanted an excuse to hold his fluffy boyfriend and take care of him. He’s allowed to be nurturing. </p><p>“Can we leave?” Monika asked, “Because Elias has a very important appointment, and I’d like to get back to the workshop because if Masaru laid hands on my work I need time to locate a flamethrower with which to exact my revenge.” Elias nodded along nervously. </p><p>“Yeah sure whatever. You two have fun.” Dominic turned back to Marius, who was once again human, and sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth like a child. </p><p>“You,” Dom moved closer so he could trap Marius in his arms, “owe me two tubs of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. And at least 24-hours of kitsune-cuddles to make up for lost time. Capisce?” </p><p>“mhm” was all the answer he got before Marius was pressing his cute little face into Dom’s chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT</p><p>also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎</p><p>anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>